All I Need is You
by Lae Bevin
Summary: “He’s right. You can’t runaway like this, darling. Magic is who you are. It’s your destiny. You can’t runaway from yourself."


**Disclaimer: **Yes, I know they're not mine. But they're brilliant and I couldn't help myself. J

**Author's Note: **"All I need is You" song by The Moffatts. Wrote this one around July 2002, while the world cried with a heavy storm and I sat in front of a computer in a cold hotel conference hall. Forgive the angst. J

**All I need is you**

_"I catch myself _

_Staring off into space,_

_With the pain in heart_

_And tears on my face…"_

Ronald Weasley closed his eyes to capture the misty midnight breeze momentarily in his mind. Everything seemed to be calm, quiet, and peaceful. He soared higher into the clouds and the temperature dropped a few degrees lower. He clutched his robes closer to himself as the frost bit him. He liked to get away from the village sometimes because the Willow never seemed to give him that sanctuary he longed for. There was only one place he truly felt warm – in her arms.

But she wasn't with him. She wasn't _here_; though, it was their dreams that built the Willow. It was their dreams that created that warmth. It was her smiles that made the bad times go away. It was her annoyance that brightened up his days.

Ron held on tighter to his broomstick with one hand while he softly pressed his robes against his face. Tears started to trickle down his cheeks. It wasn't like him to cry – especially about something like this. He was always the stronger one between them. But her absence was enough reason for him to shed tears.

_Don't live your life with 'what ifs', Ron. That would mean you've given up. You never give up, mate. That isn't you._ Harry's voice still played in his ears. He never had enough strength to ignore Harry's advices.

Ron descended onto the green lawn filled with her favourite purple daisies (she had bewitched them to become purple). Even walking through his own yard gave him so much agony. He rushed into the Willow and started the fire in the sitting room. _"Incendio!"_ he shouted and he sunk into the comfortable couch they used to share.

"Why do we always have to fight like this?!" Ron shouted towards Hermione who was standing twenty feet away from him on the other side of the Gryffindor common room.

"I never start any of these fights! It's your fault we fight in the first place!" Hermione shouted equally loud.

"ME?! Oh… here we go again!" he complained.

"Yes. You! You always seem to believe I am always wrong and you are always right! That you are closer to Harry than he is to me!" she wailed.

"Unbelievable! Is this just about Harry again?" He bellowed.

"Argh!!!" she stormed out of the common room into the girls' dormitory. Ron was left by himself standing before the fire that seemed to reflect his rage.

He never understood all the bickering and arguing he and Hermione put themselves up with. It all seemed so pointless, so immature and childish. Yet he doesn't understand why he gets so affected every time they fight. He turned to the fire and tried to sort out his thoughts once more.

It all seemed so pointless then but it couldn't be clearer now. All those time… all those arguments… those were the moments which brought them closer. That's what made it real.

_"The sorrow that lingers_

_Deep inside of my soul,_

_Makes each day passing_

_So hard to control…"_

"Hey, Seamus. Dean!" Ron ran down the spiral staircase and met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas at the common room.

"Oh, hey, Ron. Going down yet?" Seamus greeted when Ron caught up with them.

"No – I'm – looking for – Harry." Ron panted.

"Harry? We saw him go through the portrait hole with Hermione." Dean informed.

"Hermione?" Ron almost jumped when he heard her name.

"Yeah… her." Seamus smiled and he and Dean left the Gryffinfor Tower. _Hermione? I thought she was with Professor McGonagall?_

"Hey, Ron, aren't you going down yet? The ceremony's about to start." Ron turned around and saw his sister, Ginny, at the foot of the spiral staircase. She was wearing her robes and pointed black hat that was fit for the occasion.

"Alright," Ron straightened himself and checked if the Gryffindor badge was all right. I'd surely miss wearing these robes.

Ron and Ginny climbed out of the portrait hole and together went down to the Quidditch pitch.

"HOGWARTS CLASS 1997" read the golden letters across the clear summer sky. They were the first class to ever hold their graduation in the Quidditch pitch. Hermione and Terry Boot (Head Boy) led the petition for them to be allowed to hold it there. It was their class, after all, who changed Quidditch for Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick had decorated the pitch to match the occasion. Ron strangely remembered watching the Triwizard tournament back when they were in their fourth year. He's grown loads more since that year. They all have grown. But the change was much more evident in one special girl.

"Will Head Girl Hermione Granger come up the stage please?" Professor Remus Lupin, their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, announced to the buzzing crowd. Ron's heart stopped as he watched out for Harry. He was taller now, so it would be easier for him to see where Harry was.

Sirius Black, best friend of Professor Lupin and Harry's godfather, walked to the DADA professor and whispered something to his ear. "Oh… and so will Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor house come with her, please."

Ron swore he saw Draco Malfoy, with Pansy Parkinson wrapped up in his arms, laugh with most of his Slytherin cronies. Draco always fascinated that the announcement of their names meant that the three of them were in trouble (again). And nothing would amuse Malfoy more if his most hated schoolmates were denied of their Hogwarts diplomas.

"What's wrong? You haven't done anything stupid now, Ron, have you? It's your graduation day, Ron. Don't give mum a heart attack." Ginny was being annoying. Of course, he hasn't done anything stupid at the end of his last year. And he was positive neither Hermione nor Harry did anything of that sort.

Ron looked at Ginny. "No, Ginny, I didn't do anything stupid. Run along now with Dennis, will you?" Ron hated it when his sister talked to him like that. She's grown to be just like Percy.

"Oi! Ron, mate! Over here!" Ron turned and saw Harry Potter walking towards him. He also grew to be taller, though he was still about a few heads smaller than Ron. He had round spectacles over his green eyes. As always, he couldn't do anything to tidy his jet-black hair.

"Harry! I've been looking all over the lot for you." Ron said as Harry stopped before him.

"Are you sure you were looking for me?" Harry was trying to start something but Ron didn't want to go there, "Yeah, I was looking for you. We agreed last night we were coming down here together. Or have you conveniently forgotten about that?" Ron's smile was sarcastic.

"Oh come on, Ronald. It's the end of terms, graduation for us. Can't we just have fun?" Harry smiled. Suddenly, Ron felt stupid.

"Alright, I'll let this one pass," he sighed, "Why do you reckon Lupin and Sirius are calling us for?"

"No idea." Harry turned to the stage.

"I bet it's got something to do with her again." Ron muttered as he watched Hermione walk towards them. She had done something to her hair, it was nice and flat, tugged under her pointed black hat. Her _Head Girl_ badge flashed every time it caught the sunlight. She would've been so pretty, if only she weren't so stubborn.

"Professor Lupin wants to see up in his office." She reported, as if talking to lower class wizards she just caught doing something against the rules.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked but Hermione just shrugged and turned away. Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Not my fault anymore."

"Kids! Step inside." Professor Lupin greeted the three of them just as they stepped onto the second floor North corridor. He was waiting outside his office with Sirius Black.

"The ceremony is about to begin, Professor. We can't be late for our own graduation. Professor McGonagall will kill us!" Ron said as they all entered the Professor's office.

"Don't worry, Ron. They won't start without you." Sirius said.

"We've noticed that something's different with you kids," Lupin said as the three Gryffindors sat down on the chairs in front of his desk. "What's wrong?" he continued.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'm out of this," He said as he stood and walked towards Sirius. "Nothing's wrong with me. It's them that's driving me mental." Harry looked at his two best friends.

"You're always mental, mate. Why are you blaming us for that?" Ron's sarcasm reflected his hurt for Harry's betrayal. Harry wasn't proud of himself. Ron sat in silence. Part of him wanted to storm out of the office ad just go back to the Burrow and end everything. Another part of him wanted this, so he and Hermione could just end their stupid fight. That part was stronger.

"Now, you two aren't kids anymore," Lupin started and Ron shot him a look.

"You aren't. Your fighting has got to stop." Sirius continued for him. "Harry tells us it has gotten worse. Now, you two have gone through a lot together and the rumours are not worth losing each other."

Sirius wasn't scolding them, though Ron thought someone should. Hermione looked at Ron but he didn't look back. Instead, he was looking at Harry with much unspoken grief hidden behind his dark brown eyes. Hermione stood and walked out of the office.

"You see why we can't really straighten anything out?" Ron told the group.

"It wasn't me who told them you two had to sort this out before we leave Hogwarts, you know." Harry said. Ron turned to him at once.

"_Hermione_ was the one who told us." Lupin said. Ron sat still, taken aback by what had happened.

"Ron, she didn't know who else to turn to." Harry said. Ron looked at Harry with a flushed look on his face. "If you're thinking of doing something," he started. "Better do it now." Harry had that familiar hint hidden behind his round spectacles.

Without thinking, Ron stood and hurried over to catch Hermione.

"Hermione, wait!" he shouted when he saw Hermione's brown hair bounce as she ran pass the Great Hall. "Stop!" Ron shouted as he ran after her. "Hermione, wait! Stop!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"Let go of me!"

"Stop running away like this!"

They looked at each other for one awkward moment and looked away instantly. "Ron, you've decided. You've said it yourself." She looked outside to the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. "I… I have to go." She pulled out her arm from Ron's hand and walked away fast.

"_Gods_, Hermione. Don't listen to me, alright? Haven't you learned anything all this time? I'm stupid, I don't understand half of the things I say. So don't listen to me. Hermione, it's not over!" He held her back one more time.

"No, Ron… you're actually right. It wouldn't really work out. You're a wizard. _I'm_ a Muggle. I _have_ to go back." She couldn't look at him for some strange reason.

"You're a _witch_, Hermione! Stay with us. Stay with me!" Ron uttered as he tried to search for her blue eyes. She gathered all her strength and pulled out her arm and ran away as fast as she could.

"What about the Willow?!" he shouted despite watery eyes. She stopped but she didn't turn around.

"I'm sure Lavender will love it." Then she walked away again.

"Oh come on, Hermione. We both know that's rubbish." She stopped once again and Ron ran to her. "It was her who started all those insane rumours about me and her. She wants me. But I don't want _anything_ to do with her. She doesn't mean anything to me and you know it. I love…" but she wasn't able to hear to rest of it. She ran further away.

_"If only I had known_

_What I've come to know now_

_I'd turn back the hands of time_

_To show you somehow…"_

Ron took out an old album he had been keeping since his second year at Hogwarts. He started it alongside Harry and Hermione but they just got too busy to pay more attention to it. Ron flipped it open and saw Hermione and Harry smiling brilliantly at him, waving their hands cheerfully. He couldn't help smile himself.

He had photos of them sitting outside Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour during their summer before their third year; and photos of them celebrating Hermione's sixteenth birthday with their Gryffindor friends.

Photos of him and Hermione: her visits to the Burrow, and the sixth and seventh year dances, photographs by the lake and the common room. She grew up to be so pretty. But it wasn't just her blue eyes or her long brown (now tamed) hair that made her beautiful. It was everything about her that made her shine.

Ron slammed the album shut. _I am going to find her. _

"You can't just Apparate into my house like this, Ron." Hermione covered herself with her dark purple robe when she Ron appeared inside her room.

"You won't answer my owls, my posts, or my calls." Ron said, ignoring the fact the he was in full wizard's clothing and Hermione was in Muggle pajamas, sitting on her bed.

"I haven't received any." She pulled a pillow to her chest.

"Your mum said you chunk them into the garbage every time I send you one." He walked closer to her plush four-poster.

"Stop!" She held out her hand before Ron got any closer.

"Why are you avoiding me like this, Hermione?"

"Because… because it is the right thing to do. I know it."

"But does it _feel_ right?" He walked closer and held her hand before she could stop him. He looked into her eyes and she looked back – both of them had that same look of desire in their eyes. Only, Hermione was trying hard to hide it and Ron wasn't. She abruptly climbed out of the bed and wrapped her robes tightly around her.

"Does it feel right, Hermione? To be so far away from me? To be alone here when you and I could be sharing our lives together?" Ron walked to her and held her shoulders firmly. He stepped closer and the scent of her hair lingered in his nose.

"Don't tell me living in solitude feels right to you. Remember how we used to be…" He ran his fingers over her arms and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "How everything was so great and perfect back in school…" He drifted as he totally lost himself with her presence.

"This isn't Hogwarts! It's different." She shouted and pulled away from his hug. Ron recovered from the trance.

"Hermione, are you alright?" a female voice called from outside the door.

"Alright, mum!" she took her wand and cried, "_Accio_, spell book!" and her seventh year Charms book flew from her closet to her hands. Ron Disapparated just as Mrs. Granger opened the door.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Myself. Sorry." She threw her spell book to the floor. Mrs. Granger wasn't so pleased with this kind of behaviour from her daughter.

"Hermione, Ron called again." She said. A loud thud came from the closet where Ron had Apparated into. "He's right. You can't runaway like this, darling. Magic is who you are. It's your destiny. You can't runaway from yourself. A loud thud came from the closet where Ron had Apparated into.

"You can't runaway from yourself. You can't runaway from who you are. Neither can you change it."

"Mum. I'm not going back. I've already decided. Please, mum." She pleaded and her worrying mother left the room. Without really noticing it, Hermione found herself crying. Ron appeared beside her.

"Even your parents believe we belong together." He whispered.

"Leave. Now." She broke down, "Before I tell the Ministry that you illegally broke into my house and that you gave me the Cruciatus." She threatened with her wand pointing directly at herself. Ron looked helplessly into Hermione's eyes.

"Think about this. I'll be waiting at the Willow." He said as he stepped back. A bitter smiled formed at the side of her lips.

"There is _no_ Willow, Ron. That's just your fantasy." And more tears ran down her face.

"The Willow exists, alright, and it's not just my fantasy. It's _our_ fantasy," he started. "Harry's been helping me build it. It's almost done." He continued. "Fred and George helped with the bewitching of the outer grounds. Ginny helped me pick out some of the interiors." He said, as if reporting to a higher authority.

"But I wouldn't let anyone design our room and the kitchen," Ron stopped for a while as he watched her cry into her hands. "Or bewitch the daisies."

She fell on her the small couch against the window. She turned against him and sobbed quietly as she stared out the window. "Just leave, Ron. Please leave." She cried.

"It won't be complete until you complete it." He cried too.

"Go!" she angrily cried.

"Hermione, please." He begged.

She pointed her shaking wand at him. She had pain in her eyes but she was determined to do something to drive him away. Ron stepped back and with a last glance at his love, Disapparated to the Willow.

"Thank you." Ron said as the lady from the grocery gave him loose Muggle change. He grabbed the bags and turned to leave.

"Hey."

"Oh, gods." Ron dropped to his knees and collected his grocery. The lady before him helped him.

"So clumsy of me…" he murmured.

"Sorry I startled you." She apologized.

"No, no. It wasn't your fault." Somehow he couldn't get himself to look at her.

"I just came from Harry's. He told me I might find you here." She said.

"Listen, Hermione, I…" he started but she cut in, "I'd like to see those daisies turn purple now."

He looked at her and she was smiling uncertainly. He smiled and Hermione walked into his arms and hugged him tighter than ever.

_"All I need is you_

_To need me too_

_The way I need you_

_All I need is you_

_To love me too_

_The way I love you…"_

"Ron, come quick! Your mum's in the fire!" Hermione called out and Ron hurried from outside.

"How long has she been there?" he asked as he wiped his hands clean.

"Not too long." She answered. He reached out his hand and she took it and they walked into the sitting room together.

"Hey kids! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley greeted from the hearth.

"Fine, mum. Thanks." Ron said as they sat on the couch before the fire.

"How are you, Hermione?" Her smile widened when she noticed their interlaced fingers.

"Fine too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, call me mum, will you?" she said and she giggled. "Well, I thought I'd see how you two are doing." She continued.

"Mum, we're twenty-two years old and we're not kids anymore. I think we're capable of taking care of ourselves." Ron said with a proud tone.

"Very well. I'll just remind you of Sunday dinner. Sirius, Remus and Harry will be coming too." She reminded. "And I think Harry's bringing Cho along too." She added with a wink.

"Alright, mum. We'll be there. Bye…" Ron stood and got closer to the fire.

"Do we have to bring anything, Mrs, I mean, mum?" Hermione corrected herself with a blush.

"No, no. Not at all, my dear. Just be here on time. Drag Ronald's bottom here early, will you?" Mrs. Weasley jested.

"If it would make everyone happy, I'll do the best I can." Hermione giggled with Mrs. Weasley. Shortly afterwards, Mrs. Weasley had to stop Ginny from burning down the house with her off beat witch cooking.

"Off to work?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly…" he pouted and rested his forehead on her forehead.

"Do you have to leave now?" Hermione kissed Ron's soft lips.

"Sadly…" he whispered as he shifted his head to the other side. "I better hurry now or…" he kissed her lips, "I'll be…" he kissed her softly, "Late for…" another long kiss, "The Aurors' test…" and a last kiss before he got to his feet and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

_"My life seems complete_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_All I need is_

_All I need is you…"_

"Come here, Mione." Ron pulled Hermione to him once they closed the door behind them.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me, 'Mione'?" she whispered sweetly into Ron's ear. She rested her back against his chest as they walked further into Ron's old room at the Burrow.

"But it sounds so sexy." Ron smiled then tugged on Hermione's earlobe. She giggled softly and turned to kiss Ron's lips.

"Mmm… I love you, Ronald Weasley." Hermione whispered after the kiss.

"You're the witch of my dreams." Ron whispered back into Hermione's hair. It would've been such a sweet moment if only Hermione hadn't start laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing," But the laughter continued.

"Come on… You don't believe me?"

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

Hermione looked at Ron with a twisted smiled. "You do know that would've sounded bizarre if a Muggle heard that, don't you?" Ron began laughing too.

"Ron, Hermione, are you here?" Harry opened the door and found his two best friends making out on Ron's old bed with the Chudley Cannons sheets. "Haven't you learned anything from me, Ronald?" Harry smiled as the lovers pulled away from each other. "Enchant your door every time you're getting it on!" Harry continued with a stifled laugh. Ron and Hermione started laughing as he helped her get up.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, trying not to break his 'disappointment'. "I expected better from you." He said in an exasperated tone. "A simple Obscuring Charm would've done it!" Harry laughed.

"My fault, lad." Ron said as he slapped Harry's back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Harry shook his head and the three of them went down to the garden.

_"I'll never understand_

_Why you drifted away_

_When the love that we shared_

_Seemed so precious each day_

_The memories I cherished  
Are still dancing in my heart_

_To rekindle the romance_

_Would mend this time we spent apart…"_

Ron went upstairs to collect his things. He has decided. He will leave in the morning to find Hermione. He took out his travelling bag and threw in some Muggle clothing. Harry told him he last saw her somewhere in North England, where he was training with the English National Quidditch team, so Ron decided he'd start searching there. It wasn't a long journey though. He washed up and changed into cleaner clothes and headed to bed.

"So, when are you two getting married?" Harry asked as the three of them sat in the silent grounds of the Willow. The three of them lay on the grass with their hands behind their heads. It felt as if they were in Hogwarts again. None of the owners of the Willow spoke. Harry turned to them and rested his head on his palms.

"Oh come on. Are you going to keep this one from me?" He asked. Hermione looked at Ron. She was smiling.

"Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?!"

"No… I think we should tell everyone at the same time."

"Oh come on!"

"Yep, I think he should wait with the others."

"But I'm your best friend!' Harry protested as he sat up and kicked Ron's leg. Hermione and Ron started laughing really hard. "You wouldn't tell me? After all the things we've been through?" Harry uttered. Ron laughed extra hard as he saw Harry almost break into tears.

"Unbelievable, Harry." Ron said between laughter.

"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. It took Ron and Hermione quite a long time to recover.

"You're so typical!" Hermione said.

"What's so typical about that?" Harry protested.

"Nevermind." Ron and Hermione continued to laugh as Harry sat in bewilderment.

"We're planning to get married once she gets the results to her Aurors' test." Ron told Harry after Harry settled his fork after dinner. Harry didn't move, nor say anything.

"Harry, now would be the time to speak." Hermione bent her head to catch Harry's eyes. Harry didn't tear his eyes away from his plate. He sighed as the lovers waited. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked. Harry was smirking. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then turned to Harry who had started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing… congratulations." He continued to giggle.

"Are you happy for us or…"

"Couldn't be happier… Congratulations, you two." Yet he continued giggling.

"What's so funny then?" Hermione started giggling herself.

"I won. Sorry. Nothing," Harry said in between his stifled laughing. Ron and Hermione looked at their best friend in confusion. "There was a bet placed on you two." He forced himself to stop laughing. "At the Burrow, last time everyone was there." He continued. Ron and Hermione had lines on their foreheads.

"Mrs. Weasley said you two already got married in secret. I said you two won't elope. Well, not until Hermione got her test scored back, at least. Fred and George agreed that you would be announcing pregnancy anytime now. Everyone fancied a bet." Harry smiled.

"Of course, _everyone_ went with your mum's speculation. Mum knows best thing. And of course, it was the most obvious guess." He looked at his friends. "Everyone thought I was crazy. Guess I knew better." He exclaimed. He was extremely proud at himself. "Sorry we bet on you." Contrary though, neither Hermione nor Ron was offended by the bet.

"How much will you get?" Ron asked.

"Twenty galleons!" exclaimed Harry.

_"Twenty whole galleons?!"_ gasped Ron.

"Well, not just _twenty_. Twenty from your mum and Ginny, another twenty from the twins, _AND_ another twenty from Sirius and Remus too!" Harry was smiling stupidly.

"That's sixty galleons! We are going to split that in half, no matter what happens." Ron announced as she got up to clean up.

Ron emptied his closet with one flick of his wand. All the clothes fell to the floor and the drawers hit the floor with a loud crash. He turned around but a flash caught his eye. He turned back and saw Hermione's old _Head Girl_ badge from Hogwarts. He fell on his knees and took it from the pile of memoirs. Beside the badge, was a piece of old parchment Ron recognised.

_Dear Ron, _

_Hey! How's your summer so far? I've written Harry and so far, I think he's having a much better summer than before. I'm on holiday now with my parents here at __Ireland__ and I just got back from visiting Seamus and his family. He sends his greetings too. _

_I've seen sights around here. And mum and dad really enjoy every bit of information I share with them. We travelled through Floo and that gave them a bit of a head ache but mum wants to do a bit more travelling. We visited the Faeries' lair and this really nice congregation of leprechauns today. I told mum and dad about the Quidditch World Cup once more which got dad disappointed because he collected quite a handful of leprechaun gold. Obviously, it disappeared on our way back to the hotel. _

_How are things at the Burrow? Good, I suppose. I've bought a present for your mum. I think she'll really love it. And tell Ginny I said hi too. And to your brothers and Mr. Weasley as well. _

_Harry told me he'd be visiting Sirius at the start of July. He'll stay there for two weeks then head to the Leaky Cauldron after the letter from Hogwarts arrives. But I'm sure he's told you that. Er – I'm going to meet him there come mid-month. My folks decided they're going to let me be independent for a whole month, since I'm quite ready for life on my own._

_Er – I was just wondering. That last owl you sent me. Did you mean everything it said? Or was it just a prank Fred and George set you up to? I'm not quite sure how to react to it. Though honestly, it got me thinking. About you. And how I really feel._

_Send a return old as soon as you get this. Maybe by that time I'll be decided._

Ron folded the long piece of parchment and sat on his bed. Pig was flying uncontrollably around his room (as usual) but it didn't quite annoy him as it usually did.

_Though honestly, it got me thinking. About you. And how I really feel._

Ron repeated the lines from Hermione's letter. She didn't even sign her name. He walked to his study and took out a piece of parchment, his quill and an ink bottle.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad you're having fun I __Ireland__. Send your greetings to your mum and dad as well. Mum and Ginny are out and so is everyone else. I'll tell them you said hi when they arrive. _

_Harry told me about his visit to Sirius' place. I'll try and drop by too. And I'll see what I can do about the mid-month. _

_So sorry I had you thinking. If it would help, everything I wrote in my previous mail, well, everything in it is true. I've never been sure about anything quite like the way I'm about how I feel about you. _

_That is why I would like to meet you. If you could meet me outside the Muggle Parliament on the eight of July so we could talk. I'll be waiting for you. I don't wanna pressure you into coming so don't send word if you'll be there or not. I'll just wait. Then maybe we could talk._

Ron rolled up the parchment and tied it to Pig. "Send this to Hermione, alright? And don't take too long." He told the overly excited minute owl. The owl set off eastward.

It was almost ten in the evening and Ron had been waiting for the entire day for Hermione in front of the Muggle Parliament. He wanted to blend in with the crowd so he had a light blue short-sleeved shirt and black baggy pants on. He had grown his hair a bit. It was now touching his ears and chin. He slid his hands into his front pockets and looked around. There was still no sign of her. He'd been standing at the very same spot for almost twelve hours and hasn't left for food or water. He wanted to be there when Hermione came.

"Psst…" someone was calling him from behind. He instantly turned to whoever called and saw Hermione standing behind a huge pillar up the huge staircase. Ron smiled and ran towards her. "I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"It's okay." Ron whispered back. They smiled at each other shyly and walked outside the Parliament's main doors.

"I wanted to come earlier but I had a bit of trouble learning some of the new Charms for next year. I almost tore my room apart." She explained.

"It's alright. Really." Ron smiled.

"Ron?" Hermione and Ron stopped walking.

"What? He softly asked.

"Why are we whispering?" Hermione's smile widened.

"I don't know." Ron uttered softly. Both of them started laughing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Not here. Let's go somewhere else." Ron said as they walked through the streets of London.

"Where?" Hermione asked as Ron pulled her away.

Ron tapped the bricks with his wand and the passage to Diagon Alley opened magically before them. "What are we doing here?" Hermione asked as Ron took her hand and led her through the quiet alley.

"I want to show you something." Ron said as they walked towards Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour.

"What is this all about?" Hermione asked as she and Ron stepped into the closed Ice Cream Parlour.

"Do you remember that summer we met Harry here?" He asked as they sat on a table near the bar.

"Yeah… it was just before the third year. Why?" Hermione asked.

"That was the first time we were ever out, on our own. Just the two of us." Ron shyly smiled.

"Yeah, so?" Hermione smiled. Ron knew altogether that Hermione was just playing with him.

"Come on, Hermione. Don't make this hard than it already is." Ron held out both her hands. "I didn't see it then," He nervously said. "And not until you went with Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball." He continued. "Remember what you told me?" he asked and she nodded.

"How could I forget?" she said. They smiled at each other and the lights magically opened. Small lilac baskets full of purple daisies appeared on each of the table of the Ice Cream Parlour.

"Wow! How did you…"

"It doesn't matter."

"Ron, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to…"

"Why?" Ron looked at her and stepped forward to enclose the gap between them.

"So I wouldn't get you a coming out gift." Ron joked. Hermione hit him on his arms.

"Seriously, though. Hermione, " Ron held her hands again. "I tried everything. As in _everything_. But I couldn't. I can't. I can't stop thinking about you. I've talked to Harry. He told me something I've known and felt for the longest time," he paused and pulled out one hand away from Hermione's hand and held a daisy before her. "I've just been so afraid to admit it to myself – and to you." He continued. Hermione waited and sighed for air while Ron looked down on his feet.

"Well… I love you, Hermione." Ron uttered without looking at her. A heavy breath escaped Hermione as she lifted Ron's face to see him. He was almost in tears.

"What are you crying for?"

"I am not crying…"

"Ronald Weasley, you so are crying." She giggled.

"No, I'm not!"

"Stop being stubborn, Ron." She smiled at him.

"I'm not stubborn."

"Come on…"

"Alright. But I still love you."

"I heard you." She looked away.

"Do you believe me?" He searched for his eyes.

"Not entirely." She looked directly at him.

"It's true. Ask anyone! I love you. I've loved you long before." He insisted.

"Calm down, Ronald."

"But you don't believe me, how can I be calm?"

"Oh, Ron." Hermione smiled. "Of course I believe you." She tiptoed and hugged her as tight as she could. "And I love you too."

_"If only I have known_

_What I've come to know now_

_I'd turn back the hands of time_

_And show you somehow…"_

Ron woke up early the next morning. He took a warm shower and got dressed in dark blue jeans, a white undershirt and a dark shirt over it. He took his travel bag and went down the stairs. Before he went out, he grabbed his favourite leather jacket – his only leather jacket.

"Happy birthday, Ron!" Harry opened the hangings of Ron's four-poster.

"Harry… five more minutes!" Ron rolled over to his side and threw the sheets over his fiery head.

"Five minutes? Ron, it's your birthday! Get up already!" Harry pulled the sheets away. Ron grunted and opened his eyes.

"What? Did Hermione keep you up all night?" Harry searched the sheets and threw them all aside.

"She didn't sleepover, pervert." Ron rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is he up already?" Hermione peeped in the room.

"Hey, lovely!" Ron jumped out of the bed and hurried over to his girlfriend's side.

"Hey. Happy Birthday!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands around his shoulders and they started kissing.

"Yeah… alright…" Harry said as the two started making out and Harry walked to his bed. "Alright… do that in front of the guy who was dumped by his girlfriend!" Harry drew the hangings of his bed. Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other.

"Sorry, mate." Ron said as he and Hermione walked over to Ron's bed.

"Nothing of that sort again while I'm around, alright?" Harry said and he walked over to Ron's bed too.

"Here," he said as he threw him a package. "Happy birthday." Ron opened his gift.

"Oh, thanks Harry!" he said as he rolled out the Chuddley Cannons Quidditch robes.

"I got you something too." Hermione said. "I just forgot it in our room." She smiled. "_Accio_, present!" Hermione pulled out her wand and called for her birthday present. Soon after, a package flew into the room.

"Never missing a chance to show off." Ron said as she handed him her present.

"Happy birthday." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." Ron said before giving her a kiss.

"No… no… no… hold it." Harry said and then Ron tore himself away from Hermione's gaze and moved to open her present.

"To blend in when you're visiting me at home."

He and Harry agreed to meet so Harry could tell him more about where Hermione was. Ron Apparated to the Kaiza. He appeared at the Potter's doorstep and knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello, Ron. Come on in. We've been waiting for you." Cho greeted when she opened the door.

"Hey, Cho. How are you?" Ron greeted as he stepped into the house.

"Great! I'm fine. Harry's in the sitting room by the fire. He's just talking to Sirius. I'll bring in lunch, you go ahead." She said as she and Ron walked to the sitting room.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Cho said and she walked away to the kitchen. Ron opened the Chinese sliding doors and saw Harry sitting before the fireplace.

"Here's your guest." Sirius smiled when he saw Ron.

"Hey, Sirius." Ron greeted. Harry turned to the door.

"Ron! I've been waiting." Harry said as he got up.

"I'll leave you two now. Tell Cho I couldn't say goodbye anymore. Visit us soon, alright?" Sirius said before he finally disappeared.

"I hope you two can talk. I wish I could've done more." Harry broke the awkward silence.

"It's not your fault. It took long for me to do something about it." Ron said as he replaced his teacup on the saucer.

"Here." Harry handed him a piece of parchment. "Professor Dumbledore helped me with it. He wrote to her asking for her address. He told her he needed it for his records." He said as Ron read the address written on the piece of parchment.

"I owe it to him, don't I?" Ron smiled.

"He wanted to help." Harry said.

"Euston?" voiced Ron. "That's near King's Cross, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, about two block away from the station." Harry answered. Cho entered the room and sat before her husband.

"You know, she didn't want to be found. She meant to hide," Cho said. Harry and Ron turned to her.

"I just didn't say anything but it seems obvious. She never told anyone where she was headed for. And she never told anyone where she's staying. She meant to go away." She said with hesitation. It was as if Ron was relieved of a very heavy load. She meant to go away.

"I'm sure Hermione wouldn't do that." Harry tried to lighten the aura.

"No," Ron finally spoke. "She really wanted to get away from it all. She was just tired of everything. She had to get away." He uttered.

"Even from you?"

"Especially from me."

At dusk, after having light dinner with Harry and Cho, Ron decided it was time for him to face Hermione. It was time to face her again and experience the pain in her eyes.

_"All I need is you_

_To need to me too_

_The way I need you_

_All I need is you_

_To love me too_

_The way I love you_

_My life seems complete_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_All I need is_

_All I need is you…"_

Ron took the bus and walked through the busy streets of London. If only he knew this was where she was staying then he could've met her anytime. And she never told anyone where she was staying. She meant to go away. Ron stopped in front of a tall building. He looked back to the piece of parchment in his hands. This is it, Ron. He entered through the revolving door and the man in the red suit and a funny cap greeted him.

"Good evening, sir. Are you visiting a tenant?" the man asked.

"Yeah, can you tell me where Hermione Granger's flat is?" Ron asked as he followed the man to the front desk.

"Hermione _Granger_, sir?" the man asked again, lines forming on his forehead.

"Yeah, why?" Ron answered.

"Nothing, sir. Take the third lift from the right." said the man with a strange smile.

"Thanks." Ron said and hurried to the open lift cart. "Hermione Granger's, please." Ron told the operator. She pressed eight and the doors closed.

"Coming!"

Ron saw only one door fronting the lift. He knocked once more.

"Coming!" she shouted and the voice was coming closer.

"Why didn't you just open it? Don't tell me you forgot your keys again." Hermione said when she opened the door. She didn't even bother seeing who it was at the door. She ran around the house picking up litter.

"Come on in. Come on in. We haven't got all day, you know? We're gonna be late for dinner." Ron caught a glimpse of her. She looked much older but it seemed as if she was seventeen again and he was waiting for her to get ready for the seventh year dance. She stopped right in front of him and picked up laundry that fell from her arms.

She was wearing a dark blue gown made of silk and a robe which looked like her dress robes back at Hogwarts. It was all coming back to him. It was a like a sign of some degree.

_This was bound to happen. I was meant to see her like this._

"And I've called the babysitter." _Babysitter_? "Harriet's coming." She stopped when she saw him standing on her living room. _Babysitter_?

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I came to ask you to come home." He said as he tried to fight back the tears. Hermione looked down on her bare feet and then hurried to one of the rooms.

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have looked for me." She said.

"I miss you. And I've been wondering for so long why you left me in the first place." He no longer hid his tears.

"You know why I left." She said as she came into view again. She had obviously redone her make-up.

"I do. But I don't understand it." He said.

"You can't do this to me, Ron." Hermione cried. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"And you can't to this to me, Hermione." Ron cried even louder. A moment of silence enclosed them and their sobs filled the room.

"I can't live in a fantasy world. Although there was no where else I ever felt safer and better in my whole lie, I can't live a fantasy life." Hermione sunk on a couch nearby.

"It wasn't a fantasy, Hermione. That is _our_ reality. That is who we are. That is who you will _always_ be. No matter how far you runaway from it. It's who you are." Ron reasoned.

"And you… you were too good for me. I never gave you what you deserved. You deserve someone better." Hermione cried.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"You can't have me anymore."

"Why not?" he angrily cried.

"Because it's over!" She shouted and stood.

"It's not over, Hermione. It's never over. We are destined." Ron insisted.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Hermione protested.

"Why do you have to be so afraid?" Ron asked back.

"Mummy!" A little girl's voice broke the tension. Hermione rushed to one of the rooms again. She came back momentarily with a blue-eyed blonde of about two years old in her arms.

"Even if I wanted to go back, I can't." She was crying harder as the little girl wiped her tears for her.

"Don't cry, mummy." The girl said.

"It's alright, hun, mummy's okay." She said. Ron's heart was shattered into a million pieces as he watched the little girl kiss her mum and wipe her tears away.

"Who's this nice gentleman, mummy?" the girl seemed to be so smart.

"Oh, he's just delivering post, hunny. Go to your room." She bent over and the little girl looked at Ron and smiled.

"You look familiar, Mr. Postman." She said and then she ran to her room.

"I'm married. Happily."

Ron could no longer support himself and his legs failed him. He fell to the floor and sat on his legs.

"That's my daughter, Kerry."

Ron had to open his mouth for breath. He could feel his heart breaking.

"And I have another one coming."

Ron placed his hands over his head. _No… this cannot be true._

"I told you in my letter. Never look for me. But you had to be stubborn."

She walked to him and sat on her legs too.

"Ron, I never wanted to hurt you. That's why I left the way I did. I never wanted to see you cry again because of me. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know how to leave the life I have been used to. I didn't know how to leave my friends. I didn't know how to say goodbye to the man I've always been in love with."

"Why? Why did you have to leave?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me that. All I know is that I had to."

"Don't you love me?"

"Haven't you been listening? I love you. I will always love you."

"So come back…" he held her hands and moved closer to her.

"I can't." she looked away.

"Take your children with you. Let's start anew." He held her face with his palms.

"I can't."

"Why not? I'm sure they're just like us. Don't deny them of their powers Hermione."

"I don't want to leave my husband."

"But will he stay with you even after he finds out who you really are?"

"He knows. And he still loves me."

"But I thought you love me?"

"But I love him too! And we're happy!" She pulled out her hands from his grip.

She turned away and faced the balcony. He stood and gathered himself. "We were happy, Hermione. You and me in Hogwarts… in the Willow. I will only love you, Hermione Granger. I will never want any other woman in my entire life."

"Whatever happens, Ron, remember there's still the past. Nobody can take those years away from you. And you will always have your memories. But learn to live in the present. Just accept things."

"I will always have my memories. In my heart, I will always have you. But could I not have you here with me?" He wanted to give her one last embrace just so he could have that one moment frozen in his memory. He wanted to just feel her presence, so he could at least have a reason to live a bit longer. But he hesitated when she faced him. Her eyes were filled with the pain once again. He didn't want to add to that pain anymore.

"Ron, please…" her exasperation filled the room.

"Hermione, darling, we have to leave now…" A man stood by the door and held it open to put some shopping bags onto their foyer. Hermione spun on the balls of her feet and Ron turned to see the man's face.

"I just passed Harriet on the – Oh, hello. Forgive me," He had dirty blond hair and looked very sophisticated in his dark suit. He was so normal. Maybe, just what Hermione wanted for her _normal_ life.

"I didn't know we had company." The man smiled. Ron walked over and helped him with the shopping bags. "Oh no, it's alright you don't have to do that." Hermione's husband looked at his wife and to Ron but he was oblivious to the reasons behind the tension in his home.

"Julius, this is an old friend from school, Ron Weasley." Hermione moved around the men with uncertainty. She took the bags from Ron and their hands touched each other. She immediately pulled them away.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ron. I was beginning to worry she didn't have any friends. I haven't met anyone who can tell me where she went to secondary." Julius shook Ron's hand firmly.

"Julius and I went to primary school together." Hermione's smile was panicky.

"Before your faery tales came true?" Ron couldn't help the sarcasm.

"Faery Tales?" Julius confusion didn't seem to affect either witch or wizard.

"Oh, didn't Hermione mention?"

"Mention what?"

"You know, darling, we are running quite late for that dinner." Hermione couldn't look at Ron directly.

"Yes, well, maybe next time you can invite your old friends from school then maybe I could learn about your apparent fascination with faery tales." Julius smiled at his wife. "It was nice meeting you, Ron. I hope we'll have the chance to talk more next time." He shook Ron's hand again. Ron smiled, quite bitterly, though Julius didn't seem to notice. "I'll go wash up before we go."

"I better go." Ron said, looking away in time before he saw Hermione kiss another man.

"Ron…" she said and he turned to face her. "Nevermind." She said and he looked at her for a while. He wondered whether she had something to say. He didn't ask though. He just nodded one last time and turned away.

_"All I need is_

_All I need is you…"  
  
_


End file.
